


Stay?

by Scottthegoodomen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cinderella au still coming up, Haha they're destroying me, M/M, Modern, Otp here, Someone stop me, Sorry I ship them, Su nerds, Whooos, fiances, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottthegoodomen/pseuds/Scottthegoodomen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance just wants to go to the party. <br/>Shiro wants to stay home and watch Steven universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Scott here again. This was actually my first Shance drabble but I ended up posting Kisses first. Ah well.

  
“You look beautiful enough you know, the make up really isn’t necessary.” Lance gives a shrill, girlish scream; almost dropping the small container of concealer in his hand at the intrusion in the bathroom sink. He’s trying to cover up those annoying fucking freckles that irritatingly pop up every summer that ruin his flawless skin, despite the face mask that he painstakingly placed on every night much to his dismay. Though it truly it did have its perks, countless times has Lance practically died of laughter because the cream had smeared all over his boyfriends face while they slept and the older male had woken up with a face full of the goo like substance.

"Oh my god-Jisjsh, Shiro you can’t sneak up on a man like that!” Lance frowns deeply, shaking his fist at his boyfriend very similar in the way that a old man would shake his fist at a group of rambunctious teenagers that had made the dire mistake of trespassing on his lawn. “I mean-What if I unlocked my level six ninja move on you?” He was pretty sure there was a ninja move for everything, though truly- besides a few very weak karate chops to the shoulder or chest Lance couldn’t bring himself to hurt his fiancé. “You would have died or been like-In a coma. And yes! The make up is necessary. Not everyone knows how to slap eyeliner on their face and walk out looking like Captain America thank you.”

Turning back to the mirror the smaller male doesn’t need to look at Shiro to know that he’s rolling his eyes, a small chuckle leaving his throat at his boyfriend’s antics. “Ouch. That would be fine, as long as you promise to have annual coma sex as compensation for putting me in the hospital its all fine.”  He’s tempted to stop in his tracks, focused on covering the freckle just under his eye and that’s so gross ugh-When the older man is shifting behind him, wrapping a warm arm along with a prosthetic one around his waist with a hum that could only be described as musical.

“Why is it that you let Keith kink shame me when you’re obviously the kinkiest one in the group? You two are in cahoots, trying to bring the old lance two point O down. Well good luck. Many have tried but all have fell to my charm.” Shiro tucks his chin into the junction between Lance’s shoulder blade and neck snuggly, sighing in discontent.

“Well, I only tell you.”

“Why? How do you know I’m not telling little jimmy down the street about your weird kinky coma sex?”

“Because no one will ever believe you?”

“….you sick son of a bitch.” There. The very last freckle, and Lance stops to open the medicine cabinet and retrieve the [frequently used] mascara. Shiro’s mumbling into his shoulder now, probably making something pressing a few chaste kisses to the smooth tan nape of his lover’s neck-Shivers wracking down Lance’s spine just enough to show Shiro that what he was doing was taking effect. “Stay home, there’s a marathon coming on soon, and its our favorite.” 

“Pretty sure you’ve got ‘our’s and ‘my’ mixed up there, might wanna replace something in that sentence buddy. Besides, I already told Hunk and Pidge that I’d be there!"

“You cried for two hours when Amethyst holed herself into the kindergarten.”

“And?!? THAT WAS AN EMOTIONAL MOMENT! Besides, who cried for 30 minutes when Ruby and Sapphire fought?” 

“Lance, you did. You cried both of those times. And you soaked my jacket, both of those times.

“You let me.”

“I didn’t mind. You’re much warmer than any jacket.” A light flush rises to Lance’s cheeks, and he almost face palms-His back felt snug and supported against Shiro’s own taut muscles, and by damn is he convincing with that puppy dog look in the mirror reflected back at him.

“You really want me to stay huh?” Thank god his voice isn’t betraying him like it usually does when it comes to his fiancé especially in bed, when Lance's voice cracks and he makes more noises than he’d like when someone’s warm fingers are in the perfect place and he’s arching off the bed like a bitch in heat and-

“I would like you to, but it’s your decision-I don’t want you feeling as though you have to stay.” Lance’s voice just was one of those things that bent to his boyfriend’s will, because he doesn’t have a reply now.

Its hard to focus, because Shiro’s pressing another loving kiss to his shoulder and squeezing him-And the fact that his lover, as perfect as he seemed asked for so /little/ in their relationship _and_ -

“Fineeeeeee. But you’re making hot chocolate with the adorable little marshmallows in them and getting the blankets.”

⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝

Lance swears, after they’re sitting half way through the middle of the marathon and Shiro is laying on him- snoring gently while the light of the TV cast across his features adorably in the darkness; that he should’ve just went to the damn party.


End file.
